Natural
by OniZenmaru
Summary: AU. Jean completely blames this one on Marco


**A/N:** This fanfiction idea has been nagging me for the longest time...so I finally decided to write it.

* * *

"I've never seen your natural hair color."

Jean slowly looks up from his textbook to stare at the figure stretched out on his bed. Marco is flipping to another page in his own book, palm pressed against his cheek as a bored look settles on his face. Jean can't blame him...but he also has to wonder just how bored his friend is to ask something like that.

"Where the Hell did you pull that from?" Jean quirks his brow as he spoke, a bit curious since Marco never brought up anything without reason.

When his friend merely shrugs, Jean thinks it odd, but doesn't press the matter.

Little does he know an idea has been implanted in his mind...because Marco was a crafty son of a bitch.

* * *

_-3 Months Later-_

"Stop...touching it..."

"I can't help it, Jean"

Jean lets out a small growl of annoyance from his spot on the couch, wanting to swat Marco's hand away because this is _completely his fault_. His friend's words had nagged him since the day they had left his mouth, and it's because of those words that he had gone back to sporting his natural hair color. Jean hadn't been a brunet since his last year of middle school, and had vowed he'd never be one again before entering high school.

Being a blond was cool to him, and Jean was all about being cool. Hell, it was even why he ditched his old glasses and went with contacts (putting them on for the first time was probably the worst thing he had experienced in his sixteen years of life). So when people started to notice his roots, it was all downhill from there.

He would've quickly dyed his hair again if not for Marco's goddamn words ringing in his ears, because for some reason he just wanted to please the older boy. Seeing Marco smile seemed to outweigh him being laughed at by Yeager. He still needed to punch his teeth in for that, because it was Yeager and he deserved it.

"I'm not a dog you know." He sinks down into the couch, and other than annoyance, Jean really can't put his finger on the other emotion he feels.

"I know, I know, it's just," Marco runs his fingers through his hair again, a small smile on his lips as he speak, "I really like it."

And now he understands the feeling. Jean's cheeks dye themselves a deep shade of red that extends all the day down his neck and to his ears. He has to look away from his friend to try to hide his embarrassment. Yeah, that's what he felt..._embarrassment_. Marco had a way of always making him feel this, and it confuses the Hell out of him.

"Whatever..." Jean snorts, rubbing the back of his neck while fidgeting slightly, "I didn't even get anything special for doing it..."

He hadn't expected Marco to hear the last part since he had muttered it, so when he feels a hand on his shoulder he can't help but jump a bit. The moment he turns his head, he's met with soft lips against his cheek, and even if the touch is gentle he still tenses. Jean is shocked and happy and _oh, god is this really happening_? Marco doesn't linger against his cheek for long, and when he backs off Jean can see just how bright red his friend's face is.

"Is that good enough?" Marco bites his lower lip as he looks at him, and to Jean it's probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

He doesn't give the older boy a chance to speak again.

Jean moves a bit too quickly, the impact causing their lips to crush together in an awkward manner. The kiss is sloppy as Hell, but Jean doesn't bother to correct himself. It feels great, and when they pull apart for air, they drive right back in, Jean's tongue running along Marco's bottom lip. The older boy runs his fingers through his hair, and for once Jean isn't annoyed by it. If anything, it's a turn on.

But before things got out of hand, he pulls away, a string of saliva connecting the two of them for a brief second before breaking. Jean pants as he wipes the side of his mouth, a bit embarrassed at how much he had drooled. Marco doesn't look any better; his lips are shiny with spit and parted slightly as his breath comes out in quick huffs, eyes half lid as he stares into his with some Jean can only describe as want.

"Y-You wanna...date or something? I mean we just made out, but I, uh..." Great, now he's rambling like an idiot. Marco probably thinks he's a complete dork-

"I don't mind dating you. In fact, I'd love to."

"R-Really? I-I mean, of course you don't! You should feel honored dating someone as cool as me."

When Marco laughs, Jean has to turn away, because he doesn't want to older boy to see the goofy smile on his face. Maybe wearing his natural hair color was worth it after all.


End file.
